The use of catheter assemblies is required for a variety of intravenous therapies. A typical catheter assembly includes a generally elongated, tubular portion for insertion into the vein of a patient, and an associated needle member configured for telescopic disposition within the tubular portion of the catheter. The distal or free end of the inner needle member extends just beyond the distal or free end of the tubular portion of the catheter, with the free end of the needle member suitably shaped and sharpened to form the necessary incision for disposition of the tubular portion of the catheter in the vein. After insertion, the inner needle member is then withdrawn from within the catheter, and therapy commenced. The needle member is ordinarily discarded.
In view of the sharpened nature of the needle member, care must be taken in handling to avoid inadvertent injury to health care personnel. While specialized containers (sometimes referred to as sharps containers) are becoming increasingly available for disposal of such needles, a suitable disposal container may not always be at hand at the time of needle removal from the associated catheter. Additionally, the needle is exposed prior to disposal.
The present invention is directed to a catheter assembly configured to protect health care personnel from inadvertent needle injury without the need for a separate, specialized disposal receptacle.